mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Sneeze
Mr. Sneeze is the fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Blue *'Shape': Star-shaped *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Atishoo, Sneezy, Freezing, Cold, Miserable, Shivering *'Hair': None *'Relatives': None *'Hometown': Shivertown, Coldland *'Job': Sneezing and getting sick *'Features': No arms and big white eyes instead of black beady eyes like the other Mr Men and the Little Misses *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1997, UK), Len Carlson (1999?, US) Story Mr. Sneeze lives in Shivertown, the capital of Coldland, where everybody has a red nose from all the sneezing. Mr. Sneeze doesn't like sneezing all the time, and makes a long journey to help him stop sneezing. He meets a wizard to which he explains the story. The wizard teleports the two to Coldland, and the wizard uses his magic to warm up the place. Nobody has red noses anymore, not even Mr. Sneeze. His sneezes appear to be weaker than Mr. Stubborn's sneezes in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. Trivia *His only speaking role in the 1995 series was in the episode Mr. Bump Has an Accident. *He may have a severely bad cold or pneumonia. *His possible catchphrases are, "Atishoo!" and "I don't like all this sneezing!" *He was the only character in the original series to have big eyes instead of black beady eyes and no visible arms. *He was the only star shaped character in the original series. *His variation designs has number of spikes on his body. *At two points of his story, his nose became dark blue like him after he stopped sneezing. *Even though he only has a red nose when the weather is cold in his story, in other stories his nose is red regardless of the weather. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Sneeze appears under the titles *Monsieur Atchoum (French) *Unser Herr Hatschi (German) *O Senhor Espirro (Portuguese) *Pan Kichaczek (Polish) *재채기씨 (Korean) *Mr. Tisian (Welsh) *Meneer Hatsjie (Dutch) *噴嚏先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Συναχούλης (Greek) *Fætter Nys (Danish) *מר אפצ'י (Hebrew) *Herr Atscho (Norwegian) *くしゃみくん (Japanese) *คุณฮัดชิ่ว (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Wise Old Wizard Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Clever *Little Miss Stubborn *Little Miss Sparkle *Little Miss Bossy and the Magic Word *Little Miss Trouble and the Mermaid *Mr. Funny and the Magic Lamp *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Moustache *Mr. Sneeze and his Allergies *Mr. Daydream and the Big Splash *Mr. Men - The New Pet *Mr. Men - Adventure with Superheroes *Mr. Mischief and the Leprechaun *Mr. Men go to the Doctor Television *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (singing cameo) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (TV) (cameo) (intro only) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) (mentioned, but not seen) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) Gallery Cliparts Yay.PNG mr-sneeze1.PNG MR SNEEZE 2A.PNG Mr Sneeze 3A.jpg|Atishoo! MR SNEEZE 4A.jpg|ATISHOO! ATISHOO! Mr-Sneeze-5A.PNG|I don't like this sneezing all the time mr-sneeze-6a.jpg|Snow to throw, throw at Mr. Sneeze. ATISHOO! Mr Sneeze-7A.PNG|Mr. Sneeze sticker Mr-Sneeze 8a.png|It is so cold in Coldland MR SNEEZE 9A.png|I wonder why I'm not sneezing? Mr-sneeze-10a.png|Ah..AH...AA..AAAAHHHHH...CHOO! 12049588 964768583582729 6164178310279044953 n.jpg Mr. Sneeze 1980's cover.png|The 1980's cover Screenshots MrSneeze1.png|Mr. Sneeze in a 1995 cartoon MrSneezewithMrClever.png A064788E-0C26-4720-BAF7-DFDF225361CE.jpeg Miscellaneous MrSneezeWithBeadyEyes.png|Mr. Sneeze with black beady Eyes See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Star-shaped characters Category:White Eyes Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Hair Category:No Hands Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Roger Hargreaves books